i must not chase the boys
by liveitupsinner
Summary: ivy's the family failure, shes a malfoy. and malfoys do not get into gryffendor. right? so her famiyl hates her, her classmates are scared of her. so what happens when someone comes along that should make her parents proud,but doesnt. the misfit malfoy.


Cecilia Ivy Malfoy. "There's something wrong with that girl," I've heard that phrase time and time again. All through the history of my family there wasn't one good witch or wizard - not one - not until me. I never really agreed with my family, nor they with me. They were purebloods, and in their eyes anything less than pure blood was wrong. With that belief held close to there icy hearts, you can bet they were strong supporters of You-Know-You. Me, on the other hand, I never have nor will I ever, support You-Know-Who. The day I entered Hogwarts was known as a "cursed day" to the members of my family. Every single person in the Malfoy family was a Slytherin. Me, however...

Flashback.

I stood in silence among about 150 other children that would soon become my class-mates, my stomach flipping and turning, waiting for the moment when my fate would be decided for me. If I was put into Slytherin, it was true I was evil, but on the slim chance that I wasn't...well, I'm not going to get ahead of myself here. "Ahem," A women with a tight bun and lengthy green robes stood up from her chair and strode over to the First Years.

"Now, my name is Professor McGonagall, when I call your name you are to come forward and sit down," She gestured to a worn looking old stool. She peered down at the parchment she was holding and started to call out names. "Bones, Jamie."

There was shuffling in the back of the mass of frightened looking First Years, and a pale, dark haired boy emerged, walking cautiously over to the stool. He examined it for a brief millisecond, and then deciding he had better do as he was told, sat upon it. McGonagall then placed a ragged, dingy old looking hat upon his head - The Sorting Hat. The hat made a "Hmm," sound and then declared "Hufflepuff!" The Hufflepuff table cheered while the rest of the Great Hall clapped - with the exception of the Slytherins, that is. There where a few more sortings, and then, "Malfoy, Cecelia?" I took a deep breath and then slowly walked forward, sitting down on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on my head and...

"Ahh, another Malfoy... Hmmm… Well, I know where to put you,"

No, Merlin, please no. Not Slytherin!  
"Not Slytherin? That's a first. Your whole family is full of Slytherins, and you don't want to be one?"  
No I don't. I'm not like them. I can't be, I don't want to be!  
"Well, in that case, better be… Gryffindor!"  
I smiled and stood up, just then I caught a glance from the Slytherin table, Lucius Malfoy, my elder brother, who was in his 7th year, was glaring at me - mouth wide open in shock. I just smirked and walked to the Gryffindor table.

End Flashback.

I sighed as I tucked away a pair of black socks and stuck them into my trunk. I carefully closed the lid, so I didn't wake anyone up. I was finally going back - back to my real home: Hogwarts. It was the last day of summer holidays, and I, for one, was thrilled about going back to school. Not once during all of my fifteen years did I ever feel like I truly belonged at the Malfoy Manor. My father simply despised me. He thought me to be a disgrace - a mistake; a very unfortunate mistake. As for my mother, well, she was married to him, wasn't she? She always went along with him. But it didn't bother me. I never really cared about people's opinions on me. I flopped down on my bed, still in my pajamas, and tried to return to a dreamless sleep, which wasn't that hard. I had always been a rather heavy sleeper.

The next morning on the Hogwarts Express, sat in silence reading a magazine. I had pulled myself up into a position to where I could dangle my feet, so I was swinging them as usual. I popped a Bertie Botts Every Flavored Bean into my mouth and returned to my article. Suddenly, I heard a "BANG!" in the hallway. Looking out in shock, I saw a dark-haired boy with a grinning face peer up at me.

"Sirius Black, one of these days you're going to get into some 'Sirius' trouble," I grinned, helping the boy off the floor.

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled while dusting off his robes.

"So what did you do?" I asked as we both headed into the compartment I had just abandoned.

"Ah, just threw some dungbombs into a Slytherin compartment, the stupid gits, they tried to throw them back at me," he laughed.

I just rolled my eyes. "What did you do, bewitch them?"

"Well, yeah" He gave me a look like I was stupid as a troll. "Ivy, how long have you known me?"

I rolled my eyes and decided to change the subject. "So where are James and Remus?"

"Erm, James is out sweet-talking Lily, and Remus… Well, I think he has some _Prefect _thing to do with Melody," Sirius winked, and grinned. Everyone knew Remus had liked Melody since Second Year.

"So… that leaves me stuck with you?" I asked pretending to be horrified.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess so." he said causally, while flopping down into the seat opposite me.


End file.
